Un romance secreto
by tomlucitor380
Summary: Luego de una serie de incidentes, Lillie se da cuenta que está enamorada de Mallow, pero cómo hará para estar junto a ella?
1. Chapter 1

La región de Alola destaca por ser un lugar muy pacífico donde los Pokémon y humanos conviven en armonía, al menos en la gran mayoría de los casos. Tiene un clima cálido y suele tener el cielo despejado la mayor parte del año, lo cual genera un ambiente alegre y tranquilo. Por lo tanto, se dice que las personas nacidas en Alola tienden a ser las más amables. Tal es el caso de una joven rubia con unos hermosos ojos verdes que se encuentra tomando una siesta en su habitación, su nombre es Lillie. Ella pertenece a una familia de clase alta y vive en una enorme mansión, ya que es hija de la presidenta de una gran empresa. Su pasión son los Pokémon, le encanta leer pilas de libros sobre ellos y los observa jugar en una zona de juegos para Pokémon que hay en su mansión, es por ello que es una chica inteligente y brillante. Sin embargo, no puede tocarlos debido a algún trauma de la infancia. Ella asiste a la escuela de entrenadores de ciudad Hau'oli debido a que quiere aprender más sobre los Pokémon y de ser posible, perder el miedo a tocarlos. La brisa del viernes en la tarde hace que se despierte con placer y se levante de su cama.

Lillie (bostezando): Ahhhh, que buena siesta luego de un día de clase.

Lo primero que hace la rubia luego de despertar es revisar su celular. Como toda adolescente moderna quiere estar al pendiente de lo que hacen sus amigos y enterarse de las novedades en las redes sociales. Al encender la pantalla del móvil, descubre que recibió un mensaje de su mejor amiga, Mallow, una chica morena de ojos verdes y cabello verde, y desde que ambas estudian en la escuela de entrenadores se han vuelto muy cercanas. A diferencia de Lillie, Mallow es más enérgica y no hay persona más alegre que ella. Siempre que alguna tiene un problema le pide ayuda a la otra, esto muestra la gran confianza que hay entre las dos. El mensaje que Lillie recibió dice lo siguiente: "Oye Lillie, quieres acompañarme mañana al bosque? Voy a recoger bayas para mis recetas y pensaba que sería una buena oportunidad para que observes a los Pokémon en su hábitat natural". La rubia, dudosa al principio, cree que vale la pena acompañar a su amiga y responde.

Lillie (tecleando): Claro que sí, iré a tu casa mañana en la mañana.

Mallow estaba conectada, así que respondió al instante.

Mallow (tecleando): Genial, nos vemos (pone un emoji sonriendo).

Al terminar la conversación, Lillie se va a observar el paisaje por su ventana y piensa:

Lillie (pensando): Me alegra tener tan buenos amigos. Ash, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, todos me hacen feliz, siento que nada sería igual si alguno de ellos estuviera ausente. Pero Mallow es especial, su presencia me hace sentir tan cómoda y segura. Siempre que estoy triste me levanta el ánimo, creo que quiero pasar más tiempo a solas con ella.

Entonces, al escuchar ella misma lo último que dijo se sonroja.

Lillie: Espera espera, que acabo de decir? Mallow es solo una amiga… bueno, supongo.

Entonces, Lillie se va a dormir. A la mañana siguiente se levanta a primera hora para encontrarse con su amiga. Al llegar se da cuenta que Mallow está justo en la puerta, ella se da cuenta y se acerca.

Mallow: Qué tal Lillie? Estás lista para ir conmigo al bosque?

La peliverde saluda a la rubia con la alegría de siempre. Sin embargo, esta última solo se fijó en las palabras "conmigo" y "bosque". Fue lo único que le importó. Su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido de lo normal y sentía un agradable calor a lo largo del cuerpo. Pareciera que Mallow le estaba diciendo que estarían a solas en un lugar donde nadie podría verlas. Lillie se sonroja salvajemente hasta el punto en que le sale humo de las orejas. Para su suerte, Mallow no se da cuenta de esto.

Lillie (sonrojada al máximo): Hola… Mallow… eh… Gracias por invitarme a pasar el día contigo

Mallow: No hay de que, para eso estamos las amigas (le sonríe con ternura)

Al ver la hermosa sonrisa, Lillie vuelve a sentir la misma sensación que sintió hace un momento. Luego de hablar un rato, empiezan su viaje. A lo largo del camino hablaron de varios temas como que tal les parecían los chicos del salón, entre otras cosas de chicas. Finalmente llegan al bosque y al entrar, Mallow es la que lidera ya que ella conoce el lugar porque suele ir ahí a recoger ingredientes para cocinar.

Mallow: Mira Lillie, ese árbol tiene unas bayas Sitrus, ya están maduras.

Lillie: Tienes razón, se ven hermosas.

Entonces las dos se dirigen a ese árbol pero al momento de coger las bayas, el árbol empieza a sacudirse. Había un Beedrill durmiendo entre las ramas. El Pokémon se acerca a las chicas, lo que las asusta.

Lillie (asustada): Mallow, es un Beedrill.

Mallow (asustada): Tenemos que correr.

Ellas corren desesperadamente mientras el Beedrill las persigue pero Mallow se tropieza con una piedra y ya no tienen tiempo para seguir intentando escapar.

Lillie: Mallow! (grita desesperadamente al ver a su amiga en el suelo y a punto de ser alcanzada por el Pokémon salvaje)

Mallow: Lillie, tú sigue corriendo, yo estaré bien.

Lillie por instinto saca a Shiron de su pokébola y le ordena usar un ataque. De ninguna manera iba a abandonar a la persona que más quería, ella tiene un gran instinto protector, así como hizo para proteger a Shiron de un Salandit salvaje cuando era un huevo, y cuando se cayó de un balcón por culpa del Equipo Rocket. Si bien su Vulpix no era el Pokémon más fuerte quería hacer algo al respecto para proteger a Mallow.

Lillie: Shiron, usa nieve de polvo!

El ataque golpea al Beedrill y para suerte de las dos chicas, lo ahuyenta. Inmediatamente, Lillie va donde Mallow y revisa si está bien.

Lillie: Mallow! Estás bien?

Mallow (con lágrimas en los ojos): Estoy bien Lillie, gracias (la abraza) creí que ese Beedrill me iba a hacer daño.

Lillie se sonroja por el abrazo, pero esta vez, en lugar de enloquecer como las anteriores veces, tranquilamente corresponde el abrazo. Las dos se quedan así por un rato. Podían sentir la respiración y el calor de la otra. Mallow se sentía muy a gusto con Lillie porque después de todo, la había protegido.

Mallow (pensando): No me extraña que Lillie haya sido capaz de atacar al Beedrill aún si tiene miedo a los Pokémon. Cuando se trata de alguien a quien aprecia, es muy valiente. Estoy tan feliz de haberla conocido, es una gran persona, se preocupa por los demás, y además… es muy linda.

Finalmente, luego del incidente las dos continúan su camino toda la tarde hasta que el sol empieza a ocultarse. Vuelven a la casa de Mallow donde se despiden.

Lillie: Gracias por todo Mallow, me divertí pasando el día contigo.

Mallow: De nada Lillie, pero soy yo quien debe agradecerte. Si no fuera por ti no sé si estaría aquí contigo ahora. Gracias. (sus ojos empiezan a brillar mientras sonríe)

Entonces, Mallow se acerca a Lillie y le besa la mejilla. Fue un momento muy especial para las dos. Lillie sintió cómo su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, y la cara se le puso más roja que nunca, no era capaz de describir esos sentimientos con palabras. Lillie mantuvo el control y se despidió de Mallow para regresar a su casa. Por el otro lado, Mallow se sintió casi igual, sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. La peliverde no paraba de pensar en lo que hizo, creía que había sido algo exagerado, pero estaba feliz de haber podido mostrarle su afecto a esa persona que tanto quería.

Ahora, son las 11 de la noche y Lillie no puede parar de pensar en lo que ocurrió. Está abrazando a su peluche de Clefairy mientras que sigue sonrojada.

Lillie (sonrojada): No entiendo… porqué me estoy sintiendo así? Mi corazón late muy rápido, estoy nerviosa y roja. No puedo dejar de pensar en Mallow luego de lo que pasó hoy. Primero me dio un abrazo, y luego me dio un beso. Quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, pero no entiendo porqué… Espera, creo que… no, no puede ser…

Parecía que la rubia estaba confundida, pero a medida que pensaba, se iba dando cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Ella sentía algo más que amistad por Mallow y se dio cuenta en el momento en que recibió ese cariñoso beso. No puede dejar de pensar en ella y tiene unas irresistibles ganas de pasar tiempo a solas con ella, eso explica el porqué su reacción tan nerviosa cuando la peliverde la invitó a ir solas al bosque. Así es, estaba enamorada.

Lillie: No puede ser… Estoy enamorada de Mallow… Quiero estar más tiempo con ella, quiero estar junto a ella. Por eso me gusta. Tengo que hacer algo.

Y así, la rubia se queda dormida luego de un día largo. Ahora estaba decidida a declararse a su mejor amiga sin importar si ella corresponda sus sentimientos o no. Finalmente llega el lunes y la semana comienza de nuevo. Lillie sabe que Mallow va temprano a la escuela, por lo que ella se adelanta ya que quería que tuvieran una conversación muy importante. La rubia entra al salón, el cual está vacío, y se queda esperando unos 5 minutos hasta que la peliverde llega. Luego de saludarse y conversar un poco, Lillie se arma de valor y empieza.

Lillie (nerviosa): Oye Mallow, hay algo que lo que quisiera hablar contigo

Mallow (sonriente): Sí? Cuéntame Lillie, qué es?

Pero cuando Lillie está a punto de empezar llega Ash y las interrumpe

Ash (alegre): Hola chicas! Están listas para la clase de hoy?

Mallow: Claro que sí Ash! Ah verdad, faltan 2 minutos para que llegue el profesor

Lillie: Mallow…

Mallow: No te preocupes Lillie, cuéntamelo después de clases

Lillie se siente decepcionada luego de ser interrumpida por Ash y que Mallow haya ido a su asiento. Luego llegan Lana y Sophocles juntos y Kiawe llega después. Finalmente, el profesor Kukui llega y empieza la clase. Por primera vez, Lillie se siente distraída en una clase, algo que no le suele pasar debido a que ella es una chica muy inteligente y concentrada. Para su suerte, el profesor no le prestó atención y no tuvo que pasar vergüenza frente a todo el salón.

Lillie (pensando): Cómo hago para decirle a Mallow lo que siento. No sé que decir, no tengo experiencia en el amor. Tengo que hacerlo, si me quedo callada me voy a arrepentir

Finalmente llegó la hora que Lillie esperaba tanto. Komala tocó la campana, lo que significaba el fin de las clases por el día. Lillie le pasó la voz a Mallow y las dos fueron a un lugar más privado donde puedan hablar de lo que tenían que hablar.

Mallow: Y bien Lillie, de qué querías hablar conmigo? (lo dice mientras sonríe igual que siempre)

Lillie (pensando nerviosa): No puedo hablar, es mi única oportunidad. Tengo que hacerlo.

Lillie: Lo que quería decirte, era que nunca había tenido una amiga tan cercana como tú. Eres la persona que me hace sentir bien cuando me siento triste, eres mi apoyo, y creo que… quiero tener algo especial contigo (y le salen lágrimas de los ojos) Nunca había conocido a alguien tan amable, mi padre nunca estuvo, mi hermano se fue de casa y mi madre se alejó completamente de mí y… (empieza a llorar)

Mallow (preocupada): Lillie… (y la abraza)

Lillie termina llorando en los brazos de su mejor amiga. A pesar de estar triste por recordar los problemas que hay en su familia, por otro lado se siente aliviada de haberse confesado a Mallow.

Mallow (sonriendo mientras la abraza): Lillie… has sufrido mucho. Eres una gran persona, me encantaría que las demás personas pudieran darse cuenta de lo cálido que es tu corazón. Me salvaste la vida cuando estuvimos en el bosque y eso no tiene precio. Por supuesto que siento lo mismo que tú, por eso te di ese beso cuando nos despedimos.

Lillie (se tranquiliza): Mallow… te quiero

Mallow (sonriendo): Yo también, y sabes qué significa si las dos sentimos lo mismo? Así es, somos novias! (la abraza otra vez)

Lillie (nerviosa): Oye Mallow, ya que estamos juntas… podríamos…

Mallow: Sé lo que vas a decir, hagámoslo, besémonos!

Lillie (sonrojada): Pero… yo no sé besar

Mallow: Yo tampoco, qué tal si aprendemos juntas? (y le sonríe)

Entonces, Lillie se acerca y baja la cara mientras cierra los ojos nerviosamente. Mallow decide tomar la iniciativa y logran besarse. Debido al placer, Mallow empieza a gemir.

Mallow (pensando): Estoy gimiendo… que pasará si Lillie me escucha?

Lillie (pensando): Lo logré, estoy besando a Mallow, se siente tan bien, quisiera que esto dure para siempre

Ellas se quedan besándose por casi un minuto hasta que se quedan sin aire e interrumpen.

Mallow (con una sonrisa pícara): Y que tal, te gustó?

Lillie (sonrojada): Me encantó!

Y las dos se sienten tan felices ya que ahora son oficialmente una pareja. Sin embargo, ahora tienen un nuevo problema: Qué harán con los demás? Pueden pasar mucha vergüenza si sus compañeros, el profesor o el director Samson Oak las descubren. Podrían ser sancionadas debido a que la escuela es un lugar para aprender y no para besarse. Entonces, a Lillie se le ocurre una idea.

Lillie: Sabes Mallow? Fue muy lindo lo que hicimos pero ahora tenemos un nuevo problema. Qué haremos si nos ven?

Mallow (sorprendida): Lo olvidé! Si nos descubren el profesor o el director se enojarán, hasta podrían cambiarnos de aula… Ya sé, cada vez que queramos besarnos vayamos a un lugar oscuro, nunca nos encontrarán!

Lillie (con una sonrisa pícara): Un lugar oscuro… (se sonroja), perfecto. Desde mañana hay que hacer esto todos los días

Cada una se va a su casa feliz por haber tenido su primer beso. Por un lado, Mallow está atendiendo en su restaurante. A pesar de que sabemos bien que esta chica siempre está alegre, esta vez lo está mucho más de lo normal. Se comporta excesivamente amable con los clientes, lo que hace que su padre se dé cuenta.

Padre de Mallow (sonriendo): Mallow, me doy cuenta que hoy estás más feliz de lo normal, ha pasado algo?

Mallow (con una gota en la cabeza): Emm…. no, no pasa nada. Solo estoy feliz porque Steenee aprendió un nuevo movimiento… (y Steenee le sigue la corriente haciendo su sonido característico)

Padre de Mallow: Enserio?! Eso es genial hija, me alegra que estés mejorando en las batallas Pokémon

Mallow (suspirando y en voz baja): Que bueno que no me descubrió…

Por otro lado, Lillie está almorzando junto a su mayordomo y sus sirvientas. La rubia no come porque está muy distraída en sus pensamientos y no puede ocultar la hermosa sonrisa por lo que pasó en ese día.

Mayordomo: Señorita Lillie, no tiene hambre? Se va a enfriar la comida

Lillie (saliendo de sus pensamientos): Ahh?! Disculpe señor, estaba pensando en alguna forma de poder tocar a los Pokémon…

Mayordomo (con lágrimas de felicidad): No puede ser… la señorita está perdiendo su miedo… (y empieza a llorar cómicamente como ya se ha visto en la serie)

Lillie (aliviada): Casi me descubre (y le sale una gota en la cabeza)

Tanto Lillie como Mallow se sienten muy felices por haber empezado una relación íntima, pero sienten vergüenza al pensar qué pasaría si las demás personas se dieran cuenta, por lo que decidieron mantenerlo en secreto. Al día siguiente, ambas llegan temprano a la escuela para buscar un lugar vacío. Estaban sentadas en un rincón del salón de clases, preparadas para besarse.

Lillie (nerviosa): Bien, esta vez voy a empezar yo…

Las dos se quedan así un rato, mientras se abrazan fuertemente. Mallow acaricia la espalda de Lillie mientras que disfruta del momento. Para ellas, se sentía igual que la primera vez, era algo especial entre ellas que no podían hacer con nadie más.

Mallow (con ternura): Sabes Lillie? Se siente tan bien como la primera vez, quisiera que estemos así por siempre

Lillie: Awww, a mí también me encantaría. Si no tuviéramos que venir aquí a estudiar podríamos besarnos todo el día

Mallow (avergonzada): Jajaja, tampoco hay que exagerar

En ese momento, escuchan los pasos de una persona que iba a entrar al salón. Ambas se ponen alertas y se separan.

Lillie: Mallow, hay alguien ahí

Era Lana. Lana es una chica muy tranquila y algo seria. Ella no es muy cercana a Lillie y Mallow, por lo que se puede decir que es la más solitaria de los seis protagonistas.

Lana: Lillie? Mallow? Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

Mallow (nerviosa): Hola Lana, estábamos conversando sobre… la tarea que dejó el profesor

Lillie (siguiéndole la corriente): Sí… la tarea, era muy larga

Lana: Oh, entiendo

La peliazul no les cree, y debido a las caras nerviosas que pusieron al momento de hablar pensó que estaba pasando algo más

Lana (pensando): Algo anda mal con esas dos

Durante la clase, el profesor Kukui da un anuncio

Profesor: Les tengo una sorpresa chicos, hoy en la noche tendremos una clase especial. Lo que haremos es ir a dar un paseo por el bosque durante la noche. Será una nueva experiencia para todos ustedes (en ese momento, el profesor muestra un mapa) Para esto nos vamos a dividir en grupos de dos. Y el grupo que llegue primero al mirador ganará puntos para el siguiente examen.

Ash: Siiii, eso suena genial! Kiawe, quieres ir conmigo?

Kiawe: Claro Ash, somos equipo

Sophocles: Yo no tendré miedo a la oscuridad gracias a que tengo mi lámpara en forma de Lampent

Lana (con una voz aterradora): Entonces qué tal si vas conmigo y te cuento historias de terror

Sophocles (asustado): Nonono, ya me asustaste Lana!

Al momento de escuchar las palabras del profesor Kukui, Lillie y Mallow se miraron inmediatamente, ya que no soportarían estar separadas, y mucho menos en una ocasión en la que podrían tener la oportunidad de besarse a escondidas de los demás. Se acercan para hablar.

Mallow (riendo): Sé que estás pensando lo mismo que yo

Lillie (alegre): Cómo lo sabías?

Mallow: Porque nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. De hecho, yo conozco perfectamente cada una de tus expresiones

Lillie (incómoda): Sí?! Bueno, como estamos juntas y tenemos confianza no hay problema (se ríe)

El día pasa hasta que llegan las 7 de la noche, hora en que los 3 grupos se iban a encontrar en la entrada del bosque. Ya estaban todos y el profesor Kukui habla.

Profesor: Muy bien chicos, ahora empieza el recorrido. Cada grupo vaya por cada uno de los tres caminos que he trazado en el mapa y yo los veré cuando lleguen al mirador

Mallow (le agarra la mano a Lillie): Vamos Lillie, no podemos quedarnos atrás

Lillie (feliz por el contacto): Está bien

Las dos avanzan por el camino. Lillie está callada ya que está desesperada por besarse con Mallow aprovechando que están solas y difícilmente puedan descubrirlas. La rubia logra armarse de valor y pregunta.

Lillie (con la cara toda roja): Oye Mallow… crees… que…?

Mallow (confundida): Que yo creo que…?

Lillie (deja salir las palabras): Crees que podríamos besarnos?

Mallow se avergüenza al escuchar las palabras de su novia, pero pone una cara que da a entender que no está de acuerdo

Mallow (sonrojada): No lo sé Lillie, todavía me pongo muy nerviosa al hacerlo. Además, sigo teniendo miedo que nos descubran, me asusté al creer que Lana nos iba a ver y tenía miedo de que le diga todo al profesor

Lillie (decepcionada): Oh, entiendo (sonríe) Pero estamos todos separados, es imposible que puedan vernos aquí. Además, recuerda que fue en este bosque donde empezamos a tener estos sentimientos

Al escuchar lo último, a Mallow le brillan los ojos y empieza a sonreír

Mallow (con los ojos brillosos): Creo que lo había olvidado, este lugar es especial para nosotras. Siento que estoy cambiando de opinión (pone una cara seductora) prepárate

Lillie (asustada): Ehh?!

En ese momento, Mallow empuja a Lillie a un árbol y empieza a besarla como no lo había hecho antes. Por primera vez, usan la lengua en el acto. Mallow no puede evitar gemir por el placer que siente al sentir la lengua de Lillie pasando por dentro de su boca. La peliverde parece perder el control y mete sus manos en los casi inexistentes pechos de la rubia. Ella parece disfrutarlo.

Lillie (pensando): Ahh… que bien se siente… nunca nadie me había hecho algo así. Debo intentarlo también…

Lillie empieza a tocar los pechos de Mallow al mismo tiempo que ella le hace lo mismo. Por primera vez, ellas se besan de una manera salvaje, era algo nuevo para las dos, pero ambas estaban de acuerdo en que era lo mejor del mundo, pero para eso obviamente debían estar a solas. Era el momento correcto para hacerlo. Luego de un minuto, se separan y terminan exhaustas.

Lillie (jadeando): Ah… Mallow… (sonríe) no me esperaba eso de ti

Mallow (jadeando): Perdón Lillie, me emocioné por tus palabras. Deberíamos hacerlo más normal

Lillie: No te preocupes… (se sonroja) me encantó. Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez

Mallow (sonriendo): Bien, si tú lo pides

Y las dos vuelven a hacer lo mismo una vez más. No les importaba en absoluto lo que hay alrededor. El tiempo pasa y ellas siguen haciendo lo suyo. Luego de un rato, Ash y Kiawe, y Sophocles y Lana llegan al mirador donde los estaba esperando el profesor Kukui. Éste se preocupa al ver que las dos chicas enamoradas no llegan aún y ya se está haciendo tarde.

Profesor (preocupado): Qué pasa con Lillie y Mallow? Esas dos no llegan y lo peor es que últimamente están muy distraídas en mis clases

Ash: Mire profesor, ahí están

Y las dos llegan cansadas luego de que los demás estuvieron esperándolas un buen rato.

Profesor: Lillie, Mallow, tengan más cuidado la próxima vez. Pudieron haberse perdido

Lillie y Mallow (con una gota en la cabeza): Lo sentimos profesor

Profesor: Muy bien chicos, saben porqué hice que vinieran todos aquí?

Todos: No, no sabemos

Profesor: Lo que ocurre es que escuché que el Pokémon Tapu Lele había sido visto hace días por aquí en la isla Melemele

Lillie: Pero profesor, no se supone que Tapu Lele es el guardían de la isla Akala?

Profesor: Ese es el misterio, es raro que un Pokémon como Tapu Lele venga hasta acá. No sabemos la razón, pero estoy seguro que podremos verlo aquí y ahora

Sophocles (emocionado): Eso es genial!

Kiawe (sonriendo): Nunca pensé que tendríamos una oportunidad como esta

En ese momento, Mallow ve algo flotando en el cielo, lo que la deja sorprendida

Mallow: Oigan todos, acabo de ver algo ahí arriba

Era como una luz rosa que flotaba. No cabía duda que era el Pokémon que todos querían ver.

Profesor (emocionado): Vaya vaya, miren chicos. Ahí está Tapu Lele

Todos: Wooow

Lillie (con los ojos brillosos): Mallow, no es hermoso?

Mallow: Por supuesto que sí Lillie

Las dos se agarran las manos mientras siguen viendo al guardián de la isla Akala. Era un momento muy hermoso y romántico para ellas. Tapu Lele se da cuenta de que los 6 chicos y el profesor la están viendo. Se empieza a acercar a ellos.

Ash: Oigan, parece que está viniendo hacia nosotros

Lana: Talvez quiera jugar

Sin embargo, a medida que se acerca se puede ver que en realidad se está dirigiendo hacia Lillie y Mallow. Podría ser que la relación amorosa de las dos haya cautivado al guardián de la isla Akala?

Mallow (sin soltar las manos de Lillie): Lillie, creo que se está acercando a nosotras

Lillie: Tienes razón, parece que quiere algo de nosotras

Entonces, Tapu Lele se queda mirando a la pareja y les rocía un polvo rosa que las empieza a rodear

Lillie: Qué es esto?

Mallow: No sé qué es, pero me hace sentir bien

Luego de esto, Tapu Lele sonríe y se va

Profesor: Les encantó el espectáculo chicos?

Ash (emocionado): Sí, y lo mejor fue que Tapu Lele se acercó a Lillie y Mallow

Kiawe: No me esperaba que eso pase

Sophocles: Es verdad, (se dirige a las chicas) qué quería de ustedes?

Lillie: No lo sabemos, pero me encantó ese momento

Mallow: Parecía que quería decirnos algo, pero no sabemos qué

Lana (pensando): Se comportan muy sospechosamente, ya entiendo lo que pasa, creo que están en una relación íntima. No es algo que me preocupe, así que lo mantendré en secreto

Profesor: Veo que a todos les encantó. Ya es tarde, es hora de regresar a la ciudad y que vayan a sus casas a dormir, recuerden que mañana hay clases

Y así todos regresan a sus casas. Lillie y Mallow regresan juntas, primero a la casa de la peliverde y luego de besarse apasionadamente, la rubia va a ser recogida por su limusina. Ninguna de las dos podía describir el momento con palabras, pero como una sabía lo que pensaba la otra, estaba seguro que lo habían disfrutado. No pueden dormir porque están muy emocionadas, por lo que empiezan a conversar por el chat. Al día siguiente, se encuentran en la puerta de la escuela.

Mallow (sonriendo): Lillie… ayer cuando Tapu Lele se acercó a nosotras, me sentí bendecida. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de nuestro amor

Lillie (sonrojada): Yo me sentí igual, me recordó cuando nos besamos por primera vez

Mallow: Qué tal si buscamos un salón vacío para hacerlo

Lillie (emocionada): Suena genial

Mientras ellas avanzan, son observadas desde atrás por Lana, quien se sentía feliz por ellas. Lillie y Mallow van agarradas de las manos sin miedo a que alguien pueda mirarlas, ya que luego de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior sienten más confianza. Durante la caminata, muchas cosas pasan por la cabeza de la rubia.

Lillie (pensando): Me siento tan feliz teniendo a Mallow a mi lado. Quiero besarla y besarla por siempre, no quiero que esto acabe nunca. Puede que en unos años nos graduemos y tengamos que separarnos pero hasta ese entonces, he decidido que voy a disfrutar cada momento con ella como si fuera el último. Te amo Mallow.


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado cinco meses desde los acontecimientos del primer capítulo de la historia. Lillie y Mallow habían conocido a Tapu Lele y su relación como pareja cambió para siempre. Se habían vuelto aún más cercanas y ahora se besaban con más pasión. Lillie dejó de preocuparse por el futuro para disfrutar el presente con su amada. Las dos debían tener cuidado de los demás en la escuela porque si las descubrían podían meterse en problemas. Ya en el presente, Mallow sale de su casa con una linda sonrisa en la cara, ya que se va a encontrar con su novia en la escuela como todos los días.

Mallow (pensando): Hoy será otro gran día para disfrutar con Lillie

Luego de caminar varios minutos llega a la escuela donde minutos después llega la rubia.

Lillie (con felicidad): Mallow, Alola (y la abraza)

Mallow: Alola Lillie, gracias por ayudarme con la tarea ayer

Lillie: De nada, siempre que necesites ayuda con tus notas puedes preguntarme a mí

Mallow: Claro, siempre cuento contigo

Luego de que llegaran los demás personajes que conocemos aparece el profesor Kukui

Profesor: Buenos días chicos, ya es hora de empezar la clase

Todos: Sí profesor

A lo largo de la clase Lillie y Mallow intercambiaban sonrisas, pero sin dejar de prestar atención. Las horas pasan, hay un descanso y empieza la última clase, la cual se pasa rápidamente. Al final de esta el profesor Kukui da un anuncio final

Profesor: Eso fue todo por hoy chicos, pueden irse a sus casas, todos excepto Lillie (se dirige a ella) necesito hablar contigo

Ash (sorprendido): Porqué el profesor Kukui está llamando a Lillie?

Sophocles: No te preocupes Ash, seguramente es para felicitarla por algo

Kiawe: Pero parece que debemos irnos, debe ser algo privado

Lillie (sorprendida): Yo?

Mallow: Hiciste algo Lillie?

Lillie (confundida): …No lo sé, te lo contaré luego

Lana (pensando preocupada): Espero que no se hayan metido en problemas

Entonces todos se van y Lillie se queda a solas con el profesor Kukui. Ella está algo nerviosa porque sabe que es una chica buena y no ha hecho nada malo.

Lillie (pensando nerviosa): Qué me querrá decir el profesor? (asustada) será que ha descubierto mi relación con Mallow?

Profesor: Qué tal Lillie? Te pedí que te quedes porque tenía que contarte algo muy importante

Lillie: Sí? Qué es?

Profesor: Resulta que en estos últimos meses tus notas han mejorado, incluso más de lo normal, has sacado la nota máxima en todas las evaluaciones y todo es gracias a tu propio esfuerzo. He recibido una carta de la profesora Juniper desde la región Unova, me ha contado que hay una escuela especializada en esa región para los que quieren saber más sobre los Pokémon, y ha reservado un lugar para ti. Eres la mejor alumna de esta escuela y tienes una gran pasión por los Pokémon no? qué dices? te recomiendo que lo pienses muy bien, esta es una oportunidad única (y le entrega la carta)

A Lillie le brillaron los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo el profesor. Nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de ir a un lugar como ese. En su mente empiezan a pasar muchas cosas.

Lillie (pensando alegre): Increíble, me han dado una oportunidad para estudiar en el extranjero y cumplir mi sueño de saber más sobre los Pokémon, y encima es la profesora Juniper quien me está buscando (pero recuerda algo importante) …Espera, pero qué pasará con Mallow? Cómo se lo voy a decir?…

Es cuando recuerda a Mallow que la rubia empieza a poner una cara triste, no sabe si ir o quedarse con su amada

Profesor: Necesito tu respuesta hasta mañana como máximo (sonríe)

Lillie (fingiendo una sonrisa): Ok, hasta mañana profesor (y sale a esperar la limusina que la lleva a su casa)

Lillie (pensando): Qué debo hacer? Voy a extrañar a Mallow si me voy de aquí, hemos estado un buen tiempo juntas y no sé si pueda estar tan lejos de ella. Pero al mismo tiempo quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad única…

Y mientras la rubia esperaba, aparece la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento

Mallow (corriendo hacia ella): Lillie!

Lillie (sorprendida): Mallow! Me estuviste esperando?

Mallow (preocupada): Claro que sí, me daba curiosidad saber qué te había dicho el profesor Kukui, estaba asustada porque pensé que nos había descubierto

Lillie no sabía cómo decirle que podría irse y no verla posiblemente nunca más. Sus nervios la hicieron empezar a sudar.

Lillie (pensando): Oh no, está aquí, qué le digo?... (ahora hablando nerviosa) Em… el profesor Kukui me dijo que… estaba muy alegre porque… saqué las mejores notas, y me dijo que soy la mejor alumna de toda la escuela

Mallow notó que Lillie estaba nerviosa, pero como es algo ingenua no le prestó atención

Mallow (alegre): Eso es genial, estoy tan feliz de ser la novia de la chica más inteligente de la escuela (se acerca a los labios de la rubia y susurra) y también la más hermosa

Lillie (sonriendo sonrojada): Lo has dicho muchas veces

Entonces, las dos se besan apasionadamente aunque en el fondo Lillie se siente muy triste porque no sabe qué decisión tomar. Luego llega la limusina y la rubia se va a su casa y se despide de Mallow. Ya son las 6 de la tarde y se echa en su cama a pensar

Lillie (pensando): Está bien que le haya mentido? Parece que me creyó. Me da miedo que se entere de la verdad

En ese momento llega su mayordomo quien tiene algo que decirle

Mayordomo: Señorita Lillie, una amiga suya ha venido a verla

Lillie: Quién es?

Mayordomo: Es una chica de baja estatura con cabello azul corto y usa sandalias

Lillie siente algo de extrañeza al darse cuenta que no es nadie más ni menos que Lana

Lillie: Déjala pasar por favor

Mayordomo: Muy bien

Nuevamente, la rubia se sintió algo sorprendida porque es la primera vez que la peliazul venía a su casa, ellas no eran tan cercanas, pensó que talvez necesitaba ayuda en alguna tarea

Lillie: Buenas noches Lana, puedo ayudarte en algo?

Lana: Yo creo que quien necesita ayuda eres tú

Lillie (confundida): Eh?

Lana (con buen humor): Sé que te está pasando algo y se trata sobre lo que te dijo el profesor Kukui, quiero ayudarte porque estamos en la misma clase, no soportaría ver a alguien triste

Lillie: Y cómo supiste que me sentía mal?

Lana: Porque yo me doy cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas

Lillie: Gracias Lana, vamos a mi habitación a hablar (ahora pensando) ella es muy misteriosa, puede parecer una chica seria pero en el fondo es muy amable

Las dos suben a la habitación de Lillie, donde se acomodan y el mayordomo les trae algo de té para pasar un buen rato. Ella le cuenta todo, desde cómo empezó su relación con Mallow hasta la carta que le entregó el profesor. La peliazul escucha atentamente para poder encontrar una solución

Lana (luego de tomar algo de té): Entiendo, te dieron una oportunidad para estudiar en el extranjero pero no quieres estar lejos de Mallow

Lillie: Así es, no sé qué decidir, tú qué piensas Lana? Debería ir?

Lana: No sé si pueda ayudarte mucho, veamos, sé que nadie ama a los Pokémon tanto como tú, y eres de las muy pocas personas que tienen la oportunidad de ir a un lugar especializado en algo que les gusta. Entiendo que tienes miedo de estar lejos de Mallow, pero si ustedes realmente se aman, sus corazones siempre estarán unidos sin importar la distancia. Es lo que yo pienso, pero la decisión final será tuya (se para) Te advierto que si dejas pasar esta gran oportunidad no se volverá a repetir

Lillie (se siente un poco aliviada): Creo que tienes razón, quisiera abrazarla y besarla por siempre, pero el amor va más allá del contacto físico, siempre estaremos unidas aún si estamos separadas. Ahora debo encontrar un momento para decirle lo que quiero hacer

Lana: Deberías decirle la verdad cuanto antes, la quieres no? Si quieres que ella entienda tienes que decírselo directamente

Lillie: Tu crees?

Lana: Por supuesto, estoy segura que si le dices la verdad todo saldrá bien. Bueno, creo que ya dije lo que tenía que decir

Lillie (muy sonriente): Muchas gracias Lana, ya me siento mejor

Lana (guiñando el ojo): Cuando quieras, recuerda que somos amigas

Lillie asiente con la cabeza

Luego de que Lana se va, la rubia se queda pensando un rato sobre lo que ella le dijo. Decirle la verdad a Mallow era necesario, pero no sabe cómo va a reaccionar ella, y tiene miedo de que su relación se venga abajo

Lillie (pensando): Conversar con Lana me hizo sentir mejor, he decidido que iré a esa escuela así que voy a avisarle al profesor Kukui

Lillie agarra su celular y le envía un correo al profesor diciéndole que ha decidido ir. El profesor no tarda en responder y acepta su decisión. Ahora la rubia cierra el correo y se recuesta en su cama. En ese momento suena su celular. Era su novia, que la estaba llamando aproximadamente a las 8 de la noche

Lillie (pensando): Es Mallow (contesta el teléfono) Hola?

Mallow: Hola Lillie, te llamaba porque quería que hoy te quedes a dormir en mi casa, tengo una sorpresa para ti

Lillie (sonrojada): Quedarme a dormir en tu casa?!

Mallow: No te preocupes, estaremos solas (dijo esto último con un tono muy sexy)

Varios pensamientos empezaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Lillie, nunca se le había ocurrido la idea de dormir en la casa de su novia. Sonaba como algo indecente para ella. La rubia estaba pensando más en las frases "dormir en mi casa" y "estaremos solas" que en la sorpresa que le tenían preparada

Lillie: Claro, no hay problema, le diré a mi limusina que me lleve allá

Mallow: Genial, te estaré esperando (y cuelga)

Lillie (pensando): Esta es una buena oportunidad para decirle la verdad a Mallow

Ella llama a su conductor para que traiga la limusina y la lleve a la casa de Mallow. Mientras va hacia allá recuerda lo que le dijo Lana. Luego de unos minutos llega a su destino y se baja del auto. Se despide del conductor y se dirige hacia la puerta para tocar el timbre. Mallow abre la puerta

Mallow (alegre): Bienvenida Lillie, tengo una sorpresa para ti, por favor pasa

Lillie: Sí, claro

Pasaron al comedor y la sorpresa resultó ser una cena con todos los platos favoritos de la rubia. Al ver lo que había hecho su novia no pudo evitar emocionarse. Esto hizo que se olvide de lo que tenía pendiente

Lillie (emocionada): Wooow, son mis platos favoritos, lo hiciste todo tú sola?

Mallow: Claro que sí, recuerda que mi sueño es ser la mejor cocinera de Alola

Lillie: Muchas gracias Mallow (y la besa en los labios)

Se besaron repetidamente por unos minutos hasta que terminaron cansadas

Lillie: Y cómo se te ocurrió hacer todo esto para mí?

Mallow (avergonzada): Quería que tengamos un momento como este. Las parejas suelen tener cenas románticas no?

Lillie (riendo): Tienes razón

Empezaron a comer. Lillie estaba tan feliz que se había olvidado completamente del objetivo que tenía en mente antes de venir a la casa de su novia. Si bien quiere estudiar en el extranjero, también está enamorada de Mallow. Luego de que acabaron de comer se quedaron viendo televisión en la sala y finalmente se fueron a dormir. La peliverde estaba sacando un colchón para la rubia pero esta habla

Lillie (nerviosa): Mallow... podemos…?

Mallow: Qué tratas de decirme?

Lillie (deja salir sus palabras): Podemos dormir juntas por favor?

La peliverde no lo piensa dos veces y se alegra

Mallow (burlándose): No me esperaba eso de ti Lillie, no sabía que pensabas en esas cosas

Lillie (sonrojada): Olvídalo, solo dime sí o no

Mallow: Claro que sí podemos, no es nada raro

 **Nota del autor: Sé que en la vida real las chicas suelen dormir juntas o hacer pijamadas xD pero ya saben, el mundo Pokémon es algo… diferente**

Ambas se acostaron en la cama y disfrutaban sentir el calor de la otra. Lillie pensó que era el momento para decirle la verdad

Lillie: Mallow… yo

Mallow: Sí?

Estaba a punto de decirlo, pero debido a que la había pasado tan bien y por la forma tan buena en que la trató su novia esa noche no pudo

Lillie: Te agradezco por lo de hoy

Mallow: De nada (y le da un beso)

En ese momento las dos se abrazan y empiezan a besarse intensamente por un rato. Al final terminaron cansadas y Mallow se quedó dormida, sin embargo, nuestra protagonista principal no puede dormir

Lillie (pensando): Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé

Finalmente, Lillie se queda dormida también. Al día siguiente la rubia es la primera en despertarse, se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la ventana. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. Un rato después se despierta Mallow, quien saluda a su novia

Mallow (con sueño): mmm… buenos días Lillie

Lillie: Buenos días Mallow, dormiste bien?

Mallow: Sí, tuve un lindo sueño (mira a la ventana) wow, está lloviendo muy fuerte, creo que tendremos que llevar paraguas al ir a la escuela

Lillie (agarra su celular): No, mejor llamo a mi limusina para que nos lleve, talvez nos podríamos resfriar

Mallow (decepcionada): Vaya, yo quería que vayamos juntas a pie, pero entiendo, hay que alistarnos mientras esperamos a que nos recojan

Se alistaron y esperaron a que llegue la limusina de Lillie. Esta llega y se suben para ir a la escuela, llevan paraguas porque tendrán que caminar desde la entrada hasta el salón. Después del paseo llegan a la escuela y entran al salón. Como todos los días, los demás van llegando hasta que llega el profesor Kukui y comienza su aburrida clase mañanera. Mientras él explica, Sophocles se duerme y Ash se distrae con su lápiz, y los demás están concentrados. Al final de la clase el profesor da un anuncio.

Profesor: Chicos, antes de que salgan al recreo tengo algo importante que decirles, se trata de su compañera Lillie. Ella recibió una invitación a una escuela en el extranjero y posiblemente nos deje dentro de poco tiempo, les pido que disfruten todo el tiempo posible con ella

Lillie siente como si estuviera en una película de terror

Lillie (temblando del susto): No puede ser…

La rubia se queda congelada del susto, el profesor Kukui había revelado la decisión que ella tomó. Cada uno de sus compañeros tuvo diferentes reacciones

Ash: Qué? Lillie se va a estudiar al extranjero?

Sophocles: Pero no hemos pasado ni un año juntos

Kiawe: Va a regresar?

Lillie no quería mirar a Mallow, pero su cabeza se movió sola y vio cómo su novia miraba hacia abajo mientras estaba sentada en su asiento y temblaba. Decidida a aclarar las cosas y explicarle todo en este momento habló

Mallow: Qué… es esto?

Lillie: Mallow … yo

Entonces Mallow golpea la mesa y se levanta

Mallow (gritando con lágrimas en los ojos): Cómo puedes hacerme esto? No le cuentas a tus amigos lo que vas a hacer? Acaso no confías en ellos? Acaso no confías en mí? Te vas a ir así nada más sin avisar y esperar que me lo tome a la ligera? Nunca pensé que fueras así, eras la mejor persona que había conocido, pero resulta que eres lo peor (y se va del salón corriendo y llorando)

Lillie (gritando): Mallow!

Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio y mirando a Lillie sorprendidos

Lillie: Profesor, voy a ir a buscar a Mallow

Profesor: Entendido, chicos, ayuden a su compañera a buscarla, luego resolveremos este asunto

Lana (deteniendo al profesor Kukui): No profesor, Lillie es la única de nosotros que podría calmar a Mallow en esta situación, por favor déjelo en manos de ella

Kiawe (se une): Lana tiene razón profesor, ellas son muy buenas amigas, Lillie sabrá que hacer

Mientras tanto Ash y Sophocles no le dan importancia al asunto ya que están distraídos jugando una partida de Clash PokéRoyale en sus celulares

Profesor: Está bien, entonces hay que esperarlas

Lana: Profesor, puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Profesor: Sí Lana, qué es?

Los dos salen del salón ya que la peliazul le va a contar algo muy importante, esperando que todo salga bien. Ahora con Lillie, ella está corriendo por el patio de baseball buscando a Mallow luego de haber buscado por casi todas partes, pero no la encuentra por ningún lado. Está lloviendo y además hace frío, y ella no está abrigada, pero no le importa ya que está concentrada en su novia. Entonces se le ocurrió algo

Lillie (pensando): Debe haber algún lugar en el que ella se sienta segura, un lugar donde crea que no la van a encontrar… Eso es, el lugar donde tuvimos nuestro primer beso

Y se dirige corriendo hacia ese lugar. Y acertó, Mallow estaba llorando en ese rincón, sentada y apoyada en la pared con la cabeza hacia abajo

Lillie (triste): Mallow, déjame explicarte

Pero Mallow seguía enojada

Mallow (llorando): Qué haces aquí? Aléjate

Lillie: Solo quiero hablar contigo

Mallow: Para qué? Para decirme que seguramente no vas a volver?

Lillie: No, no es eso

Mallow (gritando): Cállate (y se escapa)

Lillie corre tras ella y mientras lo hace, intenta hablarle

Lillie (corriendo): Mallow, no entiendes, tú eres muy importante para mí, no fue fácil tomar esa decisión

Mallow (corriendo adelante intentando escapar): Pero no me avisaste, pareciera que no te importara en lo absoluto (se detiene y mira a Lillie) No confiaste en mí

En ese momento Mallow le da una cachetada a Lillie. La rubia se agarra la mejilla y no puede evitar sacar lágrimas por el dolor

Lillie (intentando no llorar): No seas tonta, yo confío en ti más que en cualquier otra persona, pero tenía miedo a cómo puedas reaccionar. Además te extrañaría mucho si estuviera sin ti, quiero ir al extranjero pero no será fácil

Mallow: Pero vamos a tener que separarnos, no podré abrazarte ni besarte, estoy enojada y triste porque no podría seguir sonriendo si tú te vas. No lo soportaría

La peliverde deja de hablar y se queda llorando. En ese momento llega el profesor Kukui junto a Lana, Kiawe, Ash y Sophocles

Profesor: Mallow, estás así porque quieres mucho a Lillie verdad?

Mallow (llorando): Sí profesor, ella es la persona más importante para mí en todo el mundo, no soportaría que estemos separadas

Profesor: Sabes Mallow? Yo también tuve una buena amiga con la que pase muy buenos momentos, su nombre era Burnet. Con el paso del tiempo nos volvimos novios. Un día tuvimos que separarnos debido a que teníamos distintas metas y fue muy triste, pero entonces recordamos que si el lazo entre nosotros es muy fuerte, la distancia no importa. Te entiendo perfectamente, dejar a la persona que amas puede ser muy difícil, pero a veces hay que aceptar que cosas así pasan

Lana (sonriendo): Es lo que yo le dije a Lillie, si el amor entre ustedes es tan fuerte sus corazones siempre estarán unidos sin importar qué tan lejos estén

Lillie (sorprendida): Espere profesor, usted sabe?...

Profesor (alegre): Así es, Lana me contó lo que había entre ustedes dos y me siento muy feliz por ustedes

Mallow: Y no nos va a castigar o separar?

Profesor (se ríe): Claro que no, no puedo interferir con el amor entre dos personas, además no han incumplido ninguna regla de la escuela. Solo serían castigadas si hicieran cosas de mayores

Luego de escuchar al profesor, Mallow se tranquiliza

Mallow (con lágrimas): Perdóname Lillie, no tenía que reaccionar así, debí respetar tu decisión de ir al extranjero

Lillie: No, yo te debo una disculpa, debí haberte dicho mi decisión

Las dos se abrazan y terminan llorando, lo que también hace llorar al sensible Kiawe y conmueve a los demás personajes

Ash: Vaya, nunca me enteré que Lillie y Mallow estaban juntas

Sophocles: Yo tampoco, nunca nos lo dijeron

Lana (pensando): Estos chicos son muy tontos…

Todo se solucionó. Lillie y Mallow se reconciliaron y el profesor Kukui aceptó la relación que tenían. Aunque el profesor se sentía algo arrepentido por haber revelado el secreto de Lillie y casi arruinar su relación con Mallow, así que pensó en algo para compensar su error. Dejó de llover y todos se fueron felices a sus casas, todos menos la pareja

Lillie: Mallow, cómo te sientes?

Mallow (feliz): Me siento mucho mejor ahora, siento que lo que dijo el profesor Kukui me hizo reflexionar

Lillie: Qué tal si vamos a comer un helado?

Mallow (le besa la mejilla): Me encantaría, y como dejó de llover ahora podemos ir juntas a pie

Y así ambas van tomadas de la mano a pasar la tarde juntas luego de haberse reconciliado. Después de horas de haber estado juntas se separan y Lillie va al centro Pokémon a esperar a su limusina. Para no aburrirse enciende la pantalla de su celular y se entera que el profesor Kukui le había enviado un mensaje que tenía un número y decía lo siguiente:

Profesor: Lillie, llama a este número, estas son mis disculpas por haber hecho pasar un mal momento a ti y Mallow

Lillie apunta el número y va hacia uno de los teléfonos con pantalla que tiene el centro Pokémon para videollamadas. Marca el número y empieza a sonar el sonido que todos conocemos cuando llamamos a alguien. Ella está curiosa por quién es la persona con la que va a hablar. Finalmente alguien contesta, y esa persona resultó ser la mismísima profesora Juniper

Juniper: Hola Lillie, soy yo la profesora Juniper, le pasé mi número al profesor Kukui para que te lo de ya que quería hablar contigo

Lillie estaba emocionada por hablar con la profesora de la lejana región Unova

Lillie (intentando ser formal): Buenas tardes profesora Juniper, es un gusto conocerla

Juniper (se ríe): No tienes que ser tan formal, pero también es un gusto conocerte. Quería hablar contigo sobre tu viaje al extranjero, y es que originalmente se tenía planeado que vayas a estudiar a la escuela de Unova y permanezcas ahí hasta que te gradúes

Lillie (algo decepcionada): Sí, sabía eso, lo leí en la carta que usted me envió

Juniper: Pero hace poco el profesor Kukui me llamó e intentó negociar conmigo y llegamos a un acuerdo. Está a punto de acabar el año, luego de año nuevo irás a Unova a adaptarte a la región y cuando empiecen las clases del próximo año tendrás unas clases especiales exclusivamente para ti y otros pocos alumnos que al igual que tú tienen las mejores notas académicas. Recibirán la mejor educación nunca antes vista y el nivel de exigencia será muy alto. Estudiarás todo el segundo año en esa escuela y regresarás a Alola para aplicar tus aprendizajes allá y para que puedas pasar tu tercer año junto a tus amigos (y le guiña el ojo)

La rubia no lo podía creer, podría su tercer año junto a sus amigos, pero más importante, junto a su querida novia la peliverde para graduarse todos juntos

Lillie (emocionada): Lo dice en serio profesora? Muchas gracias!

Juniper: No hay de qué, tú misma has sido capaz de alcanzar un nivel académico que casi nadie más puede. Sigue esforzándote y nos vemos el próximo año

Lillie: Muchas gracias nuevamente

La rubia cuelga el teléfono y justo en ese momento llega su limusina. Ahora está más alegre que nunca porque podrá estudiar en el extranjero y regresar a Alola para volver a estar con Mallow y los demás. Al día siguiente le agradece al profesor Kukui y se lo cuenta a todos quienes la felicitan y deciden hacerle una típica fiesta Aloliana esa noche en la escuela. Estaban todos, Lillie, Mallow, Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Lana, el profesor Kukui y el director Samson Oak, quien también se enteró de la relación de las protagonistas. Todos bailaban, comían y bebían **(no alcohol xD)** felices por el éxito de su compañera Lillie. Mallow se acerca a la fogata que había y mira al fuego con unos ojos melancólicos, su novia se da cuenta

Lillie: Pasa algo Mallow?

Mallow: Estoy feliz y triste, estoy tan orgullosa de ti por tus logros pero te voy a extrañar. No sé qué haré cuando tú no estés

Lillie: No estarás sola, tienes amigos que estarán para ti cuando los necesites, como Lana. Ella me ayudó mucho cuando estaba preocupada por nosotras. Además, voy a regresar, un año se pasa rápido (le agarra las manos) Te prometo que hasta el día que me vaya estaré todo el tiempo junto a ti, y me llevaré muchos recuerdos de nosotras. Además, volveré para el tercer año y nos graduaremos juntas, es ahí cuando cada una eligirá su destino, pero si tenemos que separarnos, ya habremos tenido experiencia

Mallow se emociona por las románticas palabras de Lillie y empiezan a lagrimearle los ojos

Mallow: Eres la mejor novia que cualquier chica podría tener, te amo

Lillie: Yo más

Y se besan apasionadamente al lado de la fogata mientras los demás conversan y la pasan bien. Fueron unos días difíciles para nuestra pareja, pero pudieron superarlo con ayuda de sus amigos. Lillie prometió que pasará todos sus días restantes del año junto a Mallow para llevarse buenos recuerdos de ella cuando viaje a Unova, y regresará a estar con su novia para graduarse juntas.

FIN


End file.
